The Perry's
by brilliantbrunette494
Summary: AU.This story is about Chris Halliwell, he is the son of the twiceblessed and a phoenix, what side will he choose? The good side with his dad or the evil side with his mom?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Charmed

* * *

Characters

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell- Febuary 2,2003- Piper+Leo-29 years old

Melinda Petulia Halliwell- Febuary 2,2000- Piper+Leo-32 years old

Prudence Chelsea Halliwell- March 5,2018- Mel+Darren-15 years old

Penelope Patricia Halliwell- March 5,2018- Mel+Darren-15 years old

Pearl Brianna Halliwell- March 5,2018- Mel+Darren-15 years old

Phyra Marie Halliwell- March 5,2018- Mel+Darren-15 years old

Christopher Perry Halliwell(Once Wyatt finds out who he is.Until then he is just known as boy)- November 24,2019- Wyatt+Bianca-13 years old

Bianca Jessica Perry- July 14,2001- Lynn+Frank(not in the story)-31 years old

Darren Andrew Matthers- January 6,2002- Kayla+Keith-30 years old

Eve Nicole Perry- May 7,2002-Lynn+Frank-30 years old

I have no idea how old these guys are! But the are all older than 43

Lynn Rachel Perry

Piper Halliwell

Phoebe Halliwell

Paige Matthews

Leo Wyatt

Coop Valentino

Henry Mitthells

Year: 2032

* * *

Okay, Wyatt and Bianca dated for about 3 years before they slept together, Bianca got pregnant with Chris and never told Wyatt about it, she just left, because her mother made her.She really wanted to tell him, she just never got the chance. 

Bianca is very abusive to Chris because he reminds her too much of Wyatt.And she believes it is his fault that she had to leave Wyatt in the first place. The Charmed Ones, will vanquish Bianca,Lynn,and Eve, but what will they do when they find Chris? Well,Mel wants to vanquish him, the charmed ones are unsure, but Wyatt refuses to vanquish him.He dosen't know what it is but he feels like he know Chris somehow. Also Chris is very powerful, he's part Witch,Whitelighter,Phoenix,Demon, and Firestarter(Bianca's dad was a firestarter)Also Mel is NOT twic-blessed,Wyatt still is because he is obvisouly the first male in a long time,so yeah.

* * *

Tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Charmed!

* * *

A small little boy around 3, was sitting on the floor of the underworld when 3 women shimmered in, he immediatly stood up. 

"What were you doing?" one of them hissed

"Nothing" he answered

"Exactly! Nothing!" she screamed as she backhanded him which caused him to fall to the ground

"Get up!" the oldest one hissed, he immediatley stood up

"Why aren't your chores done yet?" one of them asked

"I was justs about to do thems" he said in a fearful tone

"What! You we're meant to do them earlier! Whay didn't you!?!" he voice was like venom

"I...i ummm...i" he studdered

"I guess we need to teach you a lesson,huh,boy?" one of them asked

"No mommy don't! I'm sorry, it wont's happen again!" Chris said as he started to back up,then his eyes widened.He had just broken rule number 1.NEVER call Bianca, mom.EVER. he was just a weak half-breed, who couldn't do anything right. And he HATES his mom for it.If he could,he would kill her himself.

"What did you call me!?!" she screamed as she hit him and caused him to bang his head on the wall,hard, and fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"You're sorry way too much! Why can't you kill people and not hesitate!?!" she screamed, to her, her son was an embarrasment to her entire clan. He hates to kill good people.Just like his father,Wyatt Matthew Halliwell,the most powerful _good_ witch in the world.

"Because it's wrongs!" he screamed his voice full of pure hatred, that earned him a slap across his face form his Aunt Eve.

"NO! It's not, it's not wrong at all!" his grandmother,Lynn, screamed at him

"Yes! It is! It's not right to kill people just because their good witches!" that time he got a punch in the gut, but that made him shut his eyes and look like he was having a vision,which he wasn't

"What did you see?" his Aunt asked

"Nothin,i didn't have a visions"

"It's vision not visions,and tell us what you saw!" his grandmother screamed at him

"I DIDN'T HAVE ONE!" he yelled,but once he did his mother,or Bianca, backhanded him,again

"Yes,you did lying piece of shit! We saw your face!" Bianca screamed

"I mades that facie cause you pwunched me!" he said crying

"Don't cry!" Eve screamed as she hit her nephew,which made him cry even more

"I can't believe i have _him _as my son!" Bianca cried

"I know" her family agreed,then 3 women orbed in

"HEY!" one of them screamed,his mom,aunt,and grandma looked over at them and one of them orbed in behind his grandma and threw a potion at her and she exploded into flames,then Bianca and Eve screamed "NNNNOOO!!!" his mom looked over at him and was about to shimmer but one of them raised her hands and blew her up.He knew she wasn't really dead,and he was right.A few moments later over 50 Phoenix's shimmered in,along with Bianca

"What do we do now!?!" he heard one of the women ask,he knew they were good.So maybe if he helped them they'll help him

"Orb!" one of them screamed

"I can't,their's a spell so i can't!" he saw all of his _family _get energy balls in their hands and throw them,but he raised a shield around himself and the witches,just not quick enough,one of the girls got hit in the arm,but she seemed to be okay

"What the hell!?!" one of them screamed

"Bianca! Stop your son!" one of his family members screamed

"Boy! Put your shield down NOW!" she screamed

"NO!" he sreamed back,that caught the women's attention,and they all rushed over to him

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" one of them asked,he just nodded his head,and held out his hands

"Grab my hands and think about where you want to go!" he ordered,and they listened to him,and he shimmered them out (**AN:** I know big shocker! Chris is good!And very powerful,even more then Wyatt!)

* * *

Year-2022 / At the manor... 

Wyatt(19 years old right now), Leo, Mel(22 years old right now), Darren, Coop, and Henry were all sitting in the living room talking and waiting for the sisters to come back.

"I should have gone with them!" Wyatt said for like the 5th time

"Oiy! Shut up Wyatt!" his older sister Melinda said annoyed

"Fine! You don't have to be so rude Mel!"

"Well,that's too bad! I was up all night long because of the girls! They had to sleep in our bed!" Mel complained

"Aren't they a _little _to old for that?" Wyatt asked

"No!They're only five" Darren said

"Yeah,their way to old for that! And way to spoiled" he added under his breath

"What did you say?" Mel asked

"Nothing" he said smiling

"They are not spoiled!" she yelled

Everyone in the room,but Mel and Darren lowerd their heads a little as if saying 'Ya right!'

"Their not!" Darren said

"Riiight" Wyatt said smiling "Name one time you said no to them?"

"Ummm...i can't think of any right now...but i know i said no to them atleast once today!"

"Right,i'm sure you did" When Wyatt said that, they saw people shimmering in, they all got ready to kill some demoms,but they were shocked to see the sisters

"How did you guys shimmer?" Leo asked his wife and sister-in-laws

"This little guy" Piper said looking down at the boy,who let go of their hands and backed up into the corner, he wasn't expecting to see so many people

"Hey, it's okay" Phoebe said to him,taking a step in his direction,which made him take another one back

"What's wrong with him?" Mel asked her mom

"I have no idea" Piper said to her, before talking to the little boy again "Are you okay?" he completley ignored her

Everyone tried to get close,which he put his shield up when they got a little too close, to him and talk to him,but Wyatt

"Wyatt,why don't you try" his aunt suggested

"Okay,worth a shot" he said as he got up and slowly started to make his way "Hey buddy,can i talk to you for a second?"

The little boy stared at him for a few seconds before nodding his head yes

"Okay, I'm Wyatt, what's your name?" he asked and was shocked when the little boy actually said something

"I dont's have a name" he said quielty

"Well,do you want one?" he asked as he walked right up to him,right outside his shield,he nodded his head yes again "Well,you have to put your shield down first"

The boy just looked at him for a few more minnutes,without putting his shield down "Hey, don't worry buddy,i'm not going to hurt you" once he said that the little boy slowly lowered his shield.He didn't know why but he felt he could trust this guy. So he sat down on the floor up against the wall, and Wyatt sat right in front of him

"Okay...what about Christopher, it suits you" the little boy just thought about it for a few minutes before nodding his head yes,really,really fast

"You like that?"he just said "Yes" quietly

"Okay,now for a middle name...what about Perry? I like it...Christopher Perry, what about you? Do you like it?" the little boy just gave him a dimpled smile,before yawning a little "Are you tired Chris?" he just nodded

"Do you mind it if i touch you?" he asked,Chris nodded his head no, so Wyatt got up and so did Chris. Then Wyatt leaned down and picked him up, Chris just yawned again and layed his head on Wyatt's shoulder. And fell asleep right away.

His entire family was shocked. They all tried for about 5 minnutes each, and he just ignored them.And Wyatt tries and ends up being able to hold Chris.

"What?" he asked quietly,so he wouldn't wake Chris

"How did you do that!?!" his mom asked

"I don't know, i just feel like i have this really strong connection to him" he said as he looked at the sleeping Chris

"Okay,that's weird" Phoebe commented

"What's weird?" Wyatt asked

"I can read his feelings" she said not taking her eyes off of Chris

"Yeah Pheebs, it's called empathy" Piper said sarcastically

"No, i mean, he feels like he can trust Wyatt, and he dosen't know why either"

"Okay,weird" Darren commented

"Mom, where can i put him?" Wyatt asked as he felt Chris stir a little

"Since he trust's you so much, i would suggest your bed"

"Right, that would probably be a good idea...well, i think i'm going to join him, i'm really tired, so night everyone"

"Night" they all said as Wyatt slowly walked up the stairs

"He looks like Wyatt" Henry said once Wyatt was gone

"Huh?"

"Chris, he looks like Wyatt, and he has a shield" he said

"You know what why don't we talk about this tommorw, i for one really want to watch a movie right now!" Piper said excited

"I agree" Mel said as they all sat on the couch and popped in a movie

* * *

When Wyatt reached his room he knew he had to wake up Chris, no matter how much he _really _didn't want to.

"Chris"

"Huh?" was the response

"We gotta get you changed into some pj's bud" he said as he set Chris on his bed

"Okay...wait...what are pj's?" he asked Wyatt

'I can't believe he's never had pj's before' Wyatt thought but he said "Their clothes you wear to bed" outloud

"Okay" he said as Wyatt walked into his closet, came out with some really small clothes

"These are my clothes from like middle school, they might fit better than my clothes i wear now" he said as he handed them to Chris "You can change in the bathroom",Chris just nodded his head and walked to the bathroom in Wyatt's room, meanwhile Wyatt changed in his closet and got into bed

"Where do i sleep?" Chris asked when he came out

"Right next to me buddy" Wyatt said as he pulled the covers backa little, and Chris walked over and crawled into the _huge _bed.Atleast it was huge to him.

"Night Chris"

"Night Wy" he said as Wyatt turned off the lights.

Chris had no idea how long he was awake, he just couldn't fall asleep, he looked over at Wyatt to see his eyes closed, but he could tell he wasn't asleep either

"So, you can't sleep either?" Chris asked

"Nah, i'm not sure why either, i can usually fall asleep _super_ easy" he said as he opened his eyes and looked at Chris, he looked into his eyes, and they looked exactly like his.That made him start to think a little.He has his eyes.His nose.A shield just like him.He pretty much was a minuture him. For some reason he just wanted to hug him, he had _no _idea why, he just did. So he decided to, and was suprised that Chris didn't push him away. Once he was done hugging him, he looked down and saw that Chris was half asleep, so he just held him and soon enough Chris was dead asleep. After a few minuted he himself fell asleep.

* * *

"All right i'm really tired now, so why don't we call it a night?" Phoebe asked

"I agree" Piper said as they all went upstairs and into their own rooms. But Piper wanted to check on Wyatt and Chris, so Leo went with her, When the got there they saw both of them were asleep and Wyatt was holding Chris tightly.

"They are _so _cute!" Piper said to her husband

"Yeah...look at them, they kinda look like twins dont' they?" Leo asked

Piper realised that they did, they were both sleeping the exact same way and they both looked sweet and like angels.

"It's amazing that Chris looks just like Wyatt when he was about 3" Leo added

"Yeah, well, i saw we go to bed and find out who Chris is tomorow" Piper said as they walked to their room.

* * *

AN: i might have another chapter up tonight, because i'm super bored!

In the next chapter:

Big problems between Chris and the girls

Wyatt and his family finally find out who Chris is


	3. Chapter 3

_i do not own Charmed, well i own the DVD's but you know what i mean

* * *

Last time: _

_"So, you can't sleep either?" Chris asked Wyatt_

_"Nah, i'm not sure why either, i can usually fall asleep_ _super_ _easy" he said as he opened his eyes and looked at Chris, he_ _looked into his eyes, and they looked exactly like his.That made him start to think a little.He has his eyes.His nose.A shield just like him.He pretty much was a minuture him. For some reason he just wanted to hug him, he had_ _no idea why, he just did. So he decided to, and was suprised that Chris didn't push him away. Once he was done hugging him, he looked down and saw that Chris was half asleep, so he just held him and soon enough Chris was dead asleep. After a few minuted he himself fell asleep.

* * *

_

_"All right i'm really tired now, so why don't we call it a night?" Phoebe asked _

_"I agree" Piper said as they all went upstairs and into their own rooms. But Piper wanted to check on Wyatt and Chris, so Leo went with her, When the got there they saw both of them were asleep and Wyatt was holding Chris tightly._

_"They are so cute!" Piper said to her husband_

_"Yeah...look at them, they kinda look like twins dont' they?" Leo asked_

_Piper realised that they did, they were both sleeping the exact same way and they both looked sweet and like angels._

_"It's amazing that Chris looks just like Wyatt when he was about 3" Leo added_

_"Yeah, well, i saw we go to bed and find out who Chris is tomorow" Piper said as they walked to their room.

* * *

_

When Wyatt woke up the next morning, he saw Chris just sitting next to the window looking outside.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked

Chirs turned around smiling at him and said "Nothing, i just didn't really get to see the outside that much"

"Okay" he said as he looked at his alarm and he was shocked, but then he got an idea "Well, it's 5:30..so do want to go make breakfast?" he asked smiling

Chris turned around and smiled, he had a feeling he was going to like these guys. "Sure!" he said as he and Wyatt ran out of the room and to the kitchen

The Kitchen...

Once they got in the kitchen Wyatt picked Chris up and sat him on the counter, then he put his hand on the counter right next to Chris leg's she he could be level with him

"Okay Chris, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked

"Ummm...Pancakes!" he screamed

"Good choice Cj"

"Cj?" Chris asked

"Yah,it's a nickname, you know, like Wy" he said

"Cool!" Wyatt just smiled at him and started to get everything he needed for pancakes, and put it on the counter next to Chris.

"Okay, lets get started" Wyatt said as he mixed the stuff together, but Chris had other ideas, Wyatt left the dough and the flour next to him, mistake number 1. He also left the flour uncovered, mistake number 2. Also he had some eggs and other food next to him, mistake numero 3. When Wyatt wasn't looking Chris took an egg in his hand and said "Wy" to get his attention, when he turned around, Chris smashed the egg on his head, and then he started to crak up laughing at the look on his face

"Okay! That was cheating!" Wy declaired

"Nuh uh" Chris said still giggling

"Really?" he asked and Chris nodded his head, so Wyatt took some flour and flicked it in his face, then he started to laugh at the look on Chris's face

"You just declaired war,Wy!" Chris said as he grabbed another egg and hopped off of the counter, then he threw it at Wyatt, and well from then on it was full chaos.Their was eggs,dough and flour flying everywhere!

* * *

Everyone was woken up by the sound of laughing,pots and pans, and things breaking. They all came out of their rooms at the same time. 

"What's going on?" Darren asked

"I have no clue" Piper said

They all made their way downstairs, with a minor pit stop at Wyatt's room, to see it's empty

"You think their the ones causing the noise?" Phoebe asked

"Probably,lets go find out!" Piper declaired as they all walked to the kitchen.When they got there they saw something that broughta smile to all of their faces. Except Piper, who looked like she wanted to cry and scream. Wyatt and Chris were in a food war, they were covered in food, and so was the kitchen. Everyone started to laugh, which got the boys attention

"Oopsie" Wyatt said dropping the egg in his hand

"What's going on here!?!" Piper cried

"Were's makin' breaksfast!" Chris yelled smiling, everyone started to laugh at that

"It sure dosen't look like it!" Paige said looking at the kitchen

"Well...we were...but i accidently left food right next to Chris, my mistake" Wyatt said sheepishly,while Chris hid behind Wyatt's legs, but he stuck his head around Wyatt's legs to say...

"Yeah! It's Wy's fault!" then he hid again, Wyatt looked behind him and said...

"Thanks for the help here buddy"

"No problemo!" that made everyone start to laugh again, that's when the girls came in

"EEEEWWW!!!" they screamed in unsion

"What?" their dad asked

"It's dirty in here!" Penny screamed

"Were gonna die if we have to touch it!" Prue added

"No your not!" Chris argued

"Who are you!?!" Pearl asked snotty

"I'm Chris"

"Chris...what!?" Phyra asked

"Ummm...Chris Perry"

"Well, that's stupid!"

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too jerk face!"

"HEY!" Wyatt screamed "Don't call him that!" Wyatt said defending him

"We can do whatever we want to!" Prue screamed

"No, you can't!" he yelled back

"YES!!! WE CAN!!" Penny screamed

"Girls!" Mel screamed "Go to your room right now!"

"Fine!" they all screamed as they orbed out

"Told you your girls are spoiled brats,Mel!" Wyatt said as he picked up Chris

"They're not spoiled brats!" Mel and Darren screamed

"YES THEY ARE!!" Everyone yelled

Mel just grabbed Darren's hand and orbed out,although no one cared because, it wasn't that unusual

"I'm going to go give Chris a bath" Wyatt said as he walked out of the room,still holding Chris, however,Phoebe touched Chris's leg and got a vision everyone noticed

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed once she came out of it

"What?" Wyatt asked

"Chris! He's your son!"

"WHAT!?!" Wyatt screamed

"I saw it in my vision,you're Chris's father Wyatt" Phoebe said, giving him a little smile

Wyatt just looked at Chris,everything made since now!That's why he feels so connected to him,that's why he looks like him, and he has his shield. Wyatt didn't stop looking at Chris,he just orbed them upstairs to his room, once he got there he set Chris on the bed, and he started to pace

"Are you my daddy?" Chris asked after a few minutes

"Apparently" Wyatt answered

"Are you mad about it.You seem like you are.Mommy didn't want me either, that's why she's not comming to get me" Chris said as he looked down,Wyatt walked over to him and sat down next to him

"That's not it buddy, it's just a big suprise" he said giving him a smile

"So, you do want me?" he asked hopefully

"Of course!" he said as he pulled him into his lap and gave him a huge hug "Now! You really need a bath!" he said as he got up

"Okay...daddy" he said

Wyatt just smiled, he could live with that

* * *

Once they were both clean, they both walked downstairs, and into the kitchen 

"Hello everyone!" Wyatt said cheerfully, everyone just smiled at him. He sat down in an empty chair, he noticed that there wasn't a chair for Chris so he said...

"Come on buddy, you can sit on my lap" Chris walked over and his dad lifted him up and put him on his lap

"Chris,sweetie,what do you want for breakfast?" Piper asked her grandson,she was REALLY perky

"Pancakes!" Piper smiled at him and went to get him a pancake

"Hey mom? How did you clean the kitchen so fast?" Wyatt asked smiling,since he already knew the answer,as Piper put the pancake in front of Chris

"Ummm...We all pitched in" Piper lied

"Riiiight" Wyatt said "Why didn't you tell the truth?"

"Because, i didn't want my grandson to think that using magic for personal gain is the right thing to do!"

Wyatt just laughed "I think he knows that, right buddy?" he asked

"Right!" he agreed, everyone started to laugh, they knew Chris had no idea what they were talking about

"What were we talking about Chris?" Wyatt asked him smiling

"Ummm...about using magic for personals gain is naughty!" he said after he read Leo's mind

"So, you were listening?" he asked

"Not exactly" he said as he took a bite of pancake

"What do you mean buddy?" Wyatt asked

"I wead grampa's mind" he said giving his dad a little smile

"You can read people's minds?" he asked

"Yup!" Chris said as he ate more

"What else can you do?"

"Lots of stuff!"

"Like what?" Wyatt asked interested

"Ummm...i can see things bewfore theys happen,disapear-"

"What do you mean disapear?" Piper asked, and Chris turned invisible

"Sweet!" Wyatt said "Okay buddy, you can reappear now" and Chris did "What else?"

"I can get a bubbly around me,conjure atheymes, and get pretty,sparkly, bue balls!"

"Is that all?" Wyatt asked, and Chris shook his head no "Okay, then continue"

"Once i got weally weally mad and blews up a LOT of peoples, and i frozes things before. And i can move things without touchie them, and do i weally have to keep on going?" he asked

"No, you don't" Wyatt said

"Good, their are too many!" he said as he ate more

"How many?"Wyatt asked

"Ummm...about 50!"

"Really?" Wyatt asked smiling

"Yupie!"

"Guess he takes after Wyatt in the power department!" Paige said smiling

"Guess so"

"OOOOHH!!!!" Phoebe suddenly screamed

"What?" Wyatt asked

"We need to go shopping, Chris needs toys, clothes, a bed, everything!" she said as she kept on going on and on about what would look adorable on Chris

"Daddy, she scares me!" Chris said not so quietly and everyone started to crack up laughing

"She scares a lot of people buddy!" Wyatt said as he gave Chris a little hug

* * *

Okay, second chapter, done! Who knows i might get up to about 6 or 7 done, cause i have nothing to do and it's just now 8 o clock! 


	4. Chapter 4

_i do not own Charmed

* * *

Last time: _

_"Guess Chris takes after Wyatt in the power department!" Paige said smiling_

_"Guess so"_

_"OOOOHH!!!!" Phoebe suddenly screamed_

_"What?" Wyatt asked_

_"We need to go shopping, Chris needs toys, clothes, a bed, everything!" she said as she kept on going on and on about what would look adorable on Chris_

_"Daddy, she scares me!" Chris said not so quietly and everyone started to crack up laughing_

_"She scares a lot of people buddy!" Wyatt said as he gave Chris a little hug

* * *

_

Once they were all dressed and ready to go to the mall, they all got in the cars. In Piper's car their was Leo, Mel, Darren, Prue, Pearl, Penny, and Phyra. In Phoebe's car their was Coop, Wyatt,and Chris. And in Paige's car was just her and Henry.

Phoebe's car...

"Daddy, i'm bored!" Chris whined to Wyatt

"Trust me, i know you are...how about we play...Chris takes a little nap?" Wyatt suggests and Phoebe and Coop start to laugh

"How do you play?"Chris asked

"You lay down and go to sleep"

"I don't like that game daddy!" Chris said

"I had a feeling you wouldn't" Wyatt said and they started to laugh even harder

"What else can we play?" Chris asked

"Ummm...I know! How about the quiet game?" Wyatt said, and Phoebe and Coop continued to laugh

"How do you play that game?" Chris asked, he had no idea why they were laughing

"You can't talk, if you do you lose" he said smiling

"I don't like that game either"

"Yeah, i know"

"What else!?!" Chris demanded,he is a little cranky, mainly because he hasn't had his nap

"Is someone a little cranky?" Wyatt asked

"No!" Chris said,crossing his arms over his chest

"Riight, well then, what game do you want to play?" Wyatt asked his son

"I don't know! I just want to play something!" he said grumpy

"Buddy, you really need to take a nap!" Wyatt said after he looked at his aunt and uncle really quick

"No i don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!! I DOOONNN'TT!!!" Chris screamed as loud as he could, which made Phoebe wince, and Coop and Wyatt cover their ears

"Okay! You don't need to take a nap!" Wyatt agreed, just so Chris wouldn't yell again,he was starting to get a headache

The rest of the car ride Chris was SUPER grumpy, so they tried not to argue at all with him.Once they pulled into a mall parking place, they all got out and Wyatt walked around to the other side of the car to get Chris out of the car seat.Once they started to walk to the doors, they were joined by the rest of their family.

"Hey mom?" Wyatt said "Can i talk to you for a few seconds?"

"Sure honey" she said as they walked away from their family

"What did you do with me, when i was SUPER grouchy?" he asked

"Why?" she asked confused

"Because, Chris is in a grouchy mood"

"Oh!" Piper said understanding why he wanted to know "I usually just locked you in your room, and you found your way to the bed" she added smiling

"Okay, how am i going to get Chris to sleep, you know, since we're at the mall?" he asked

"Maybe you should try holding him for a while"she suggested

"I think i'll try that! thanks mom" he said as they walked over there.Chris was really tired, he wanted his daddy,RIGHT NOW!So when he saw him walking over he walked up to him and held up his arms, he thought that was enough to get his point across, and it was! His dad _immediatley_ picked him up. And he layed his head on his shoulder

"Okay, lets start shopping!" Piper said, smiling at Chris and Wyatt

"Okay!" Phoebe agreed, and they all started to walk around

"Where do we go first?" Paige asked

"Someplace where we can by a stroller" Wyatt said

"Why?" Phoebe asked,Wyatt just turned a little so they could see Chris was like dead

"Okay,stroller store here we come!"Phoebe said and they all started to laugh

After about 15 minutes they couldn't find a store that had strollers, of course they had to be at the opposite end of the mall

"How much longer?" Wyatt whined, as he rubbed Chris's back a little, to keep him sleeping

"I don't know! Besides he can't be _that _heavy!" Mel said

"Really? Why don't you hold him for 15 minutes, then we'll talk!"

"Okay, maybe after 15 minutes he might be a little heavy" she said, after thinking about it

"Ya think!"

"Sorry"

"No, i'm sorry, i think i'm getting a little grouchy too, maybe i need a nap?"

"Yeah right! You just don't want to shop"

"So sue me!"

"Guys" Leo said

"Sorry"

"There!" Phoebe pretty much screamed as she saw a baby store

"Thank god!" Wyatt said as he fast walked over there, everyone else just laughed, he made it over there before everyone else by a long shot "Come on guys! My arms are gonna fall off!" he yelled

"Hi, what can i help you with?" a sales lady asked him

"Hi, i need a stroller" he said, as if it is the most obvous thing in the world

"Okay, how old is he?" she asked

"He's 3"

"Okay, you need a toddler stroller than! Follow me" she said as she walked away, so he followed her

"Which color would you like?" she asked smiling

"I really don't care, as long as i can put him down soon!" he said, and she laughed

"Okay, how's a black and gray one?"

"Wonderful!"

"Okay,i'll be back in a few seconds" she said as walked threw the back door, just as his family walked in

"Hey, so you ready to find one?" Mel asked

"I already did!" he said, then he saw a few huge pillows on the floor and then he looked at Chris, he walked over and tried to put him down, but Chris just gripped him even tighter "Oh come on!" he screamed and everyone started to laugh "Chris, you want to let go of daddy, not grip me even tighter" but when he said that Chris gripped him even tighter again!

"Honey, i don't think he's gonna let go" Piper said

"No! Ya think?" he asked sarcastically

Just then the lady came out, pushing a stroller "Here you are!"

"Oh thank you sooo much, i love you!" he said as he put Chris in the stroller, which he actually ley go of him

"Your welcome, and your son is adorable!" she said looking at sleeping Chris

"Thanks"

"Okay here's what you need to pay for it, and have a good day!" she said as she walked away, Wyatt kneeled in front of Chris and said...

"You know what bud, i think you might be able to score me a few dates" everyone started to laugh.

After an hour or so Chris finally woke up and he seemed to be in a MUCH better mood then before.The first thing Chris noticed was that he wasn't being held anymore, and they were in a store full of clothes, he could see his family all over the store, his dad was standing a few inches away talking to his Aunt Mel and wasn't paying him much attention, so he got up and ran over to his dad and hugged his legs to death.

"Hey buddy!" Wyatt said as he leaned down and picked him up, Chris just snuggled closer to him

"Well, you seem to be in a better mood" Wyatt said smiling

Chris nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his dad's neck, and Wyatt kissed his head

"Do you want to look at some toys or clothes?" his dad asked, he nodded his head, and his dad put him down, he's still too sleepy to walk around,so he didn't want to be on the floor, so he made a little noice and held his hands up again. Wyatt just smiled and picked him up again, when he did, Chris gave a huge yawn, and even streched his arms,then his back a little

"You all stretched now?" his dad asked smiling, he just nodded his head "Good, lets look at clothes first okay?" once again Chris nodded his head

"Are you ever going to say something?" Wyatt asked and Chris responded by buring his face in Wyatt's neck "I'll take that as a no"

Wyatt started to walk around and look at different things, until his mom came up to him

"Well look who's awake" she said

"Yep, and he hasn't said one word yet" Wyatt said "Well, unless you count making a little whining noice talking?"

"Why would he make a little whining noice?" Piper asked

"Because i put him down" he said rubbing Chris's back

"Ah, that would do it" she commented

"So, did you find any clothes?" Wyatt asked

"Oh yeah!" she said as she headed towards the cart, when he saw it, his jaw dropped to the ground.It's was pack full of clothes!

"How did you find this much stuff in...10 minutes!?!" he cried

"Well son, their is three of them, so you do the math!" Leo said as he was sitting on a couch with Henry and Coop

"Well, that makes since if their was 3 of them" he said as he sat down, when he did Chris pulled back a little rubbed his eyes and looked around

"Look who's awake" Leo said as he rubbed Chris's back a little

Chris just looked at him before lying sideways against Wyatt, Leo looked at Wyatt

"He hasn't said one word yet, he's just been _very _cuddley" he said as he rubbed Chris's arm

"So he went form playful to grouchy to sleepy to cuddley?" Henry asked, and Wyatt smiled, laughed, and shook his head yes

"Hey Chris, can you say one word...just so i know you can still talk?" Wyatt asked, Chris didn't move or say anything

"Okay" Coop said

"Chris, if you say something, i'll get you some skittles" Wyatt said

"Are you bribing your son to talk?" Coop asked

"Uh...yeah, and i'll tell you what, i don't feel bad at all!" he said "So what do you say Chris?" he asked and Chris shook his head no

After about 5 more minues of shopping,in the same store, Chris finally talked

"Daddy?" Chris said quietly, as he looked up at Wyatt

"Ya bud?" he asked happy Chris said something

"i gotta go potty" he said

"Okay, lets go then" he said he got up and started to leave but he noticed that Chris wasn't comming "Come on Chris" Chris just shook his head no and held up his arms again, "No,come on Chris, you can walk there" but Chris just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest "Oh, come on" he said and when he saw that Chris wasn't comming he added "Please?" but Chris didn't budge, so Wyatt sighed and walked over there and picked him up.Then he left the store

"Wow!" Henry commented

"What?" Coop and Leo asked

"Chris has Wyatt wappeed around his little finger and he's only known Wyatt was his dad for a few hours" Henry said in awe

"The kids good" Coop agreed

"I think he has all of us wrapped around his little fingers" Leo said, and the guys just nodded their heads in agreement

"Why don't the girls?" Coop asked

"Because, their a little...bratty" Leo said

"You're calling your grandaughters bratty?" Henry asked

"NO! I SAID I WANTED THAT! SO GET ME IT!!" Prue screamed

"Ummm...YEAH!" Leo said and they all laughed

"I agree, i think Chris has up wrapped aound his finger because he's adorable,which he uses to his advantage,he's sweet, and he's just...Chris" Coop said

"Yeah" Leo and Henry agreed

"So what about those 49ers?"Henry asked

They all started to laugh

* * *

The girls watched Wyatt and Chris with some amusement. 

"Daddy?" Chris said quietly, as he looked up at Wyatt

"Ya bud?" he asked happy Chris said something

"i gotta go potty" he said

"Okay, lets go then" he said he got up and started to leave but he noticed that Chris wasn't comming "Come on Chris" Chris just shook his head no and held up his arms again, "No,come on Chris, you can walk there" but Chris just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest "Oh, come on" he said and when he saw that Chris wasn't comming he added "Please?" but Chris didn't budge, so Wyatt sighed and walked over there and picked him up.Then he left the store

"Oh my god! That is hillarious!" Phoebe said smiling

"Yes, it is!" Piper agreed

"Wyatt is such a big softie with Chris" Paige said

"Oh yeah! Chris could get anything he wanted, and he probably will!" Piper said

"I know this is horrible, but, i kinda love Chris more than the girls, the girls kinda get on my nerves" Paige admitted

"Don't worry honey, i feel the same way" Piper said

"I do too" Phoebe said

"We're horrible people!" Paige said

"Probably" Piper said smiling, and her sisters laughed

After a few minutes Wyatt and Chris came back in and Wyatt was still holding Chris.

"Okay, lets go!" Piper said

"Yay!" Wyatt said

"To the next store!" she added

"Ah man!" he said and everyone laughed "Okay buddy, can you sit in your stroller now?"

Chris nodded his head no

"Why not?" he asked

Chris just shrugged his shoulders

"You're going to have to give me more of an answer then shrugging you're shoulders" he said looking down at Chris

"I love you"he said to his dad, Wyatt just groaned and said...

"That's enough of a reason"as he kissed Chris's forehead, everyone just smiled and laughed

After they went threw about 3 more stores Chris got hyper again and was bouncing around and trying to run away, so Wyatt strapped him in the stroller. The after about 7 stores he was getting a little grouchy and tired again.

"LET ME OUT!!" he screamed, trying to get out of the stroller

"Sorry bud, but i don't think so" Wyatt said as he went back to talking to his sister, But when he wasn't looking Chris got out and started to walk around the store and ruining things,that got Wyatt's attention

"Chris!" he said as he chased him around the store

"Chris!"

"Christopher!" he screamed as he chased him around

"Christopher Perry!"

Finally after Chris went to far, he lost it

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! Get your ass here right now!" he screamed and he grabbed Chris arm and pulled him to the stroller and strapped him in, and his family was shocked.They have never saw Wyatt so mad, then he grabbed Chris be the arm really hard and dragged him, they couldn't believe it.And Chris started to cry.Wyatt looked down at him and he immediatley felt like crap.So kneeled down in front of the stroller, and started to talk to him

"I'm sorry Chris, but you have to learn to listen"

"I'm sorry" he said

"I am too, i shouldn't have cussed at you, or dragged you like that" he said "So, can you forgive your daddy?" he asked

Chris nodded his head yes and Wyatt unstrapped him and picked him up and gave him huge hug.That made his family feel better, that he felt bad about that.

"So, am i going to have to hold you or can you be put down without destroying anything?" he asked

"You hafa hold me" he said as he buried his face in Wyatt's neck

"Okay" he said as he started to rub his back and walk around a little

* * *

AN: Okay,chapter done! Plz review

I had to make Wyatt snap atleast once!

The next chapter, Chris is still going to be little and he probably will be for a _little_ while longer! So if you don't like him little and want him older, then tell me...with a review!


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: i do not own charmed

By the way! Chris is going to be younger for a few more chapters, then he will get older, mainly because i haven't dealt with Bianca and the rest of the Phoenix's _yet_, anaways _THANK YOU_ so much for all of your reviews!

* * *

_Last time:"Christopher Perry Halliwell! Get your ass here right now!" he screamed and he grabbed Chris arm and pulled him to the stroller and strapped him in, and his family was shocked.They have never saw Wyatt so mad, then he grabbed Chris be the arm really hard and dragged him, they couldn't believe it.And Chris started to cry.Wyatt looked down at him and he immediatley felt like crap.So kneeled down in front of the stroller, and started to talk to him_

_"I'm sorry Chris, but you have to learn to listen"_

_"I'm sorry" he said_

_"I am too, i shouldn't have cussed at you, or dragged you like that" he said "So, can you forgive your daddy?" he asked_

_Chris nodded his head yes and Wyatt unstrapped him and picked him up and gave him huge hug.That made his family feel better, that he felt bad about that._

_"So, am i going to have to hold you or can you be put down without destroying anything?" he asked_

_"You hafa hold me" he said as he buried his face in Wyatt's neck_

_"Okay" he said as he started to rub his back and walk around a little_

_

* * *

_

The Halliwell's just got back and it's about 9:30 pm. All of the girls, went to put away things, mainly because they wanted to see if they need to buy more suff. The guys,Chris included, went in the living room and turned on the TV.

"I am _so _tired!" Coop moaned

"I know what you mean!" Leo said, as he flipped threw the channels

"It wasn't that bad" Darren said, earning glares from all of them, except Chris who was busy playing with the hem of his dad's shirt.

"Are you kidding me?" Coop said, still glaring at Darren

"Ummm...no?"

"You aren't a man!" Wyatt cried

"Am too!" he protested "I've got 4 girls to prove it!"

"Yeah, well, i've got 1 son! It dosen't matter how many kids you have! You are _not _a man!" Wyatt declaired and they all started to laugh

"Oh, shut up!" he said as he walked out of the room and upstairs

"Do you think he's gonna tell on me?" Wyatt asked his dad and uncles

"Probably" his dad said

"_Great"_

"Yeah" Coop said as he grabbed the remote from Leo

"Hey!" Leo said trying to get the remote back

"You two are so immuture!" Henry said as he stole the remote from Coop, then they all three started to fight

"HEY!" Wyatt screamed "You are grown men for cryin out loud! I however, am not!" he said as he too started to fight for the remote

They were too busy fighting that they didn't notice that the remote wasn't even in the pile anymore, Chris however, did. So he walked over grabbed the remote, sat back on the couch, and changed it to the Wiggles. Wyatt was the next to notice, he looked up and saw Chris on the couch _with _the remote. He couldn't believe it, here they'd been fighting for a few minnutes, and Chris has the remote

"Guys! Chris has the remote!" he shouted to his dad and uncle's who abruptley stopped fighting and looked up at Chris

"Hey buddy, can i see the remote for a second?" Wyatt asked as he walked close to Chris, but before he could make it over their Chris's shield came up

"Back off!" he said,as he cuddled the remote and they all started to laugh

"He's already got the Halliwell genes!" Henry said laughing

After a few more attemps,that they failed,to get the remote, they sat down and watched to Wiggles with Chris. Well, they ended up dancing with Chris.That's when the girls and Darren came down. They started cracking up laughing and the guys, who stopped dancing and blushed.

"Wow! You guys are pretty good!" Phoebe commented

"Ha ha! Chris turned it on, and after a while, well...you know!" Coop said

"You started to dance?" Piper said smiling

"And you said i wasn't a guy!" Darren said to Wyatt

"Oiy! Shut up!"

"Fine! As long as you say i'm a guy!" Darren said

"Do you really care what i think?" Wyatt asked suprised

"Well, kinda" he said

"Fine! Your a guy" he said, as Chris started to laugh "Chris, what are you laughing at buddy?"

"You saids he was a guy!" he said laughing, and everyone started to laugh,except Darren

"Gee, thanks Chris!" Darren said sarcastically

"No problem!" he said as he gave him his best dimpled smile

"Okay! Not fair!" he cried out pointing at Chris

"What?" Wyatt asked

"He has dimples!" he screamed and once again everyone started to laugh, but Chris suddenly stopped after a second and raised his shield, everyone immediatley started to look around

"Chris, who's here bud?" Wyatt asked

"Mommy" he whispered

"Who's mommy?" Wyatt asked(**AN:** i never said who Chris's mom was did i? Yeah, sorry about that!)

But before Chris could answer, about 60 or 70 demons(or Phoenix's)shimmerd in, they all started to fight.

Chris was watching them, and saw his dad get hit with an energy ball in the chest and get thrown in the wall

"DADDY!" he screamed as he ran over to him, his shield going down, when he got over there he put his hands over his dad's chest and soon enough the golden glow appeared, but he was thrown into a wall, before he could fully heal him, but it was enough for Wyatt to wake up and see Chris get thrown with tk into a wall.And that pissed him off. So he started to kill every demon in his way as he his way to Chris.

"Guys! Duck now!" he screamed as he released a energy wave and it killed all but 5 demons, he looked at them and saw that one looked _really _familar. Then it hit him, it was Bianca "Bianca?" he whispered, she just looked at him before shimmering out.

Then Wyatt ran over to Chris, he was fine, he was just out cold.

"Is he okay?" Piper asked as they all ran over their, While Mel and Darren were checking their daughters

"Gee mom! Thanks for caring about your grandaughters!" Mel said

"They just now came downstairs! And Chris was thrown into a wall, and is unconsious!" she screamed, Mel just once again orbed out with her family

"Is he okay?" she asked again

"Yeah, he dosen't need to be healed" he said as he lifted him up and walked in the living room, they all followed.He set Chris on the couch and put a blanket over him

"I have a question" Phoebe said

"What is it?" he asked

"Who's Chris's mom?" she asked and the other's just nodded their heads(**AN:** by the way, thanks so much Heartwitch! I totally forgot i never really made them ask)

"Well, i've only slept with 2 girls before so, i don't really know" he confessed

"Your kidding right?" his mom asked

"No?" he gave them a little smile

"Wyatt! How could you _not _know!?!" she screamed

"Well, Bianca left after we...Oh my god!" he screamed as he realised why Bianca left

"What!?!" Piper screamed and Leo tried to calm her down

"His mother is Bianca" he said quietly, knowing his mom hates her

"Your kidding me right?" she asked, he just shook his head "Okay well...theirs nothing we can do about it know right" she said oddly calm

"What?" Wyatt asked, and the others looked like they wanted to ask the same thing

"Well, i mean, Chris is good, and he's my grandson, no matter what happens he always will be,right?" she said

"Yeah"

"Exactly, so i shouldn't complain about things that happened over 3 years ago!" she said giving him a little smile

"Okay"

"Daddy?" Chris whispered when he woke up, Wyatt was next to him immediatley

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" he asked, as he stroked his dark brown hair

"Yeah, just a little tiwred" he said with a yawn

"Okay, do you want to sleep with me or in your new room?" he asked

"You" he said

"Okay" Wyatt said as he picked him up and started up the stairs "Night everyone"

"Night!" they all said

* * *

5 weeks later... 

"So where are you going again?" Chris asked his dad as he sat on the counter in the bathroom, as his dad got ready

"I'm going out on a date" he said to Chris as he fixed his hair

"Why?" he asked

"Because, i really like this girl, so i asked her out" he said simply

"But _why_?" he asked

"Because i can, Chris" he said fustrated

"Fine" he said with a sigh

"Why?" he asked his atention now fully on Chris

"No reason" he said

"Yeah right, now spill" he said as he put his hands next to Chris's legs

"I just don't want you to go" he said

"I know you don't buddy, but i already asked her" he said as he picked him up off the counter and made his way downstairs

"Yeah, i know" he said sadly

"Hey, i'll be home soon"

"Pwomise?" he asked

"Promise" he said as he sat Chris on the couch in the living room, where the baby sitter was, his family was super busy tonight and they all had plans

"Okay" he said

"Good" he said as he kissed Chris on the forehead "Be good alright" he said as he looked him in the eye

"Alwight" he said with another sigh

"Love you, bye" he said as he walked out the door

"So Chris, what do you want to do tonight?" the baby sitter,Tori, asked a little to cheery for Chris

"Nothing really" he replied

* * *

When Wyatt got home, he walked into the living room to see, that Tori was talking her head off and Chris looked dead as he watched Scooby-Doo, he's never seen Chris that still, not even when he was sleping! 

"Hey guys!" he said, and Chris immeditaley smiled and ran off the couch and gave him a hug "Hey buddy, did you have a good time?" he could tell from Chris's face that he didn't but he said...

"Yeah, gweat time, Tori is my favwite baby sitter ever daddy!" he said not smiling, and Tori couldn't see that becuse he had his back to her

"Oh, yeah, we had a great time, Chris was a perfect angel" she said smiling

"Good" he said a he got money from his wallet "Here you go" he said as he gave her 35 bucks

"Thanks, bye Chris!" she said as she waved at him

"Bye Tori!" he said in that cute 3 year old voice, as she walked out the door

"Daddy! Never weave me with hers EVER agains!" he sceamed as he hugged his legs, and after a few minnutes his dad picked him up and started to walk into the kitchen

"Was she that bad?" he asked as he put Chris in a chair

"Yeah!" he said as he stood up in the chair and put his hands on the back of it

"Okay, i promise i won't leave you with her ever again" Wyatt said as he got some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream out of the freezer and two spoons, before going and sitting next to Chris

"Sos how dwid your dates go?" Chris asked as he at a bite of ice cream

"Ugh...horrible! I wish i would have just stayed home with you" he said as he also ate some ice cream

"Do yous want to twalk abouts it?" he asked

Wyatt just looked at his son, it amazed him how mature he was for 3 years old "Nah, it's cool buddy"

"Are you pwostive?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Oki dokie" Chris said in an adorabe voice

"So what did you do today,babe?" he asked

"Babe?" Chris asked

"Sorry, to much TV" he said, laughing a little

"It's okay daddy,it's kwinda funny!"

"Really?" he asked smiling, and Chris just nodded his head "Okay, so what did you do?"

"Nuthin, i watched a mwovie" he said eating more ice cream

"Really,which one?" he asked

"Ummm...i thwink it was scwar face?" he said

"WHAT!?!" he yelled, which caused Chris to jump and look scared "Sorry babe. Did Tori _let _you watch it?"

Chris just nodded his head and said "Yup! She swaid she was twired of watchin' kiddi mwovies"

"Okay, well, it's almost 8:00, you know what that means" he said

"Can i stway up a wittle later? Pwease!?" he begged, he even put his hands on his dad's shoulders and gave him his best puppy dog eyes, he's EVER done!

Wyatt knew that once Chris made 'the look' he'd have to say yes.Now he knew what his mom went threw with him, and he was going to have to say sorry

"Sure!" he said and Chris gave him one of his cutest dimpled grins too

"YAY!! Lets watch a movie!" he screamed as he ran out of the room

"God help me when he gets older!" Wyatt moaned

When he walked in the living room,Chris was putting in a movie

"What movie are we watching?" he asked as he laid down on the couch,taking up all of the room.He knew that the movie was probably going to be a Scooby-Doo one, Chris is obsessed with him right now

"Gardfield!" he screamed, okay, maybe the Scooby-Doo phase is over "Hey! You took up the couch!" he said, and Wyatt just patted his stomach and Chris went over and layed on top of him.

"Daddy, what's that thump thump sound?" he asked as he raised his head and looked at his dad

"My heart buddy" he said smiling

"It's really loud" he said as he laied his head back down "Thump,thump,thump" he said laughing

"Yeah, look the movies on" he said and Chris immediatley looked at the screen.

After about 10 minutes, Wyatt was almost asleep, he was so tired, he could fall asleep any second, but Chris had to be asleep first.When he looked down he saw he was, so he orbed a blanket to them and he fell asleep as soon as he did.

* * *

When the rest of the family came home, they were laughing and talking, they walked into the living room, and saw Wyatt and Chris.Wyatt was laying on the bottom and Chris was lying on top of him, cuddling him pretty much. 

"Should i wake them up?" Piper asked

"I would, just so they can actually go in their own beds" Phoebe said

"I would too" Paige added

"Okay" Piper said reluctantly, she walked over to them and gently shook Wyatt "Wyatt!" he woke up and saw his family and gave a huge yawn

"Whattimeisit?" he asked

"Huh?" Piper asked

"Sorry, what time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes

"About 10:30, what time did you fall asleep?"

"Before 8:30" he said as he just realised Chris was on top of him "Okay, i'm going upstairs now" he said as he held Chris tight and slowly got up, careful not to wake him "Night" he mumbled as he walked up the stairs

"Night"

* * *

**AN:** another chapter done,yes! okay,i'l probably have another chapter up tonight too, so look out, if you want to read it! 11/6/06

Please review! Chris will probably be about 6 in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Charmed

Again, thanks for your reviews, love to her what you think! Okay, Chris is about 13, and will be for a while but i'll bump up the ages soon. I actually already had this written, i spent about an hour or so writing then it kicked me off! so i have to re write it! UGH! i'm totally pissed right now!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"Chris! Get up!" Wyatt screamed at his 13 year old son, who just grunted and hid his head under his pillow 

"Come on buddy, you gotta go to school!"

"I don't feel good" he said pretending, Wyatt just walked over and put his hand on Chris's forehead, he decided to have some fun

"Oh my god! Your burning up Chris! Come on we have to take you to the hospital, they have to give you some shots, so you'll feel better!" he said as he picked Chris up

"NO!! I'm fine! I lied, i'm not sick!!" he screamed, and Wyatt just laughed and dropped him back on his bed

"Good, don't lie to me, and get up...NOW!" he added once he saw that Chris wasn't moving

"Ugh, you suck!" and Wyatt lightly smack him on the back of the head "OW! I'm sueing!"

"Fine! Your just taking away your own money!"he replied smiling

"Again, you SUCK!"

"Don't say that! And get dressed" Wyatt said as he walked downstairs

"I hate Friday's,and yet i love them" he muttered as he got ready for school

When he made it downstairs, about 20 demons shimmered in and he immediatley started to throw electricty and energy balls at them, until they were all dead.He didn't want to tell his dad, but ever since he got a new power the demons have been on him more than ever! So he kept his mouth shut and walked into the kitchen

"Hey dad" he said seeing his dad was the only one up yet

"Here you go!" he said as he put a plate of who knows what in front of him, his dad didn't inherit any of his grandma's cooking abality's.What a shame!

"Actually, you know, i'm not really that hungry" he said as he pushed away the food

"Too bad.Your not leaving until you eat all of that!"

"What! Are you trying to kill me?" he asked

"It's not that bad!" Wyatt said defensivley

"Yeah right!" Chris said with a smile

"Oh, shut up!" he said as he continued cleaning

"That's not very nice ya know" he said as he got some ceral

"Neither is insulting your fathers cooking" Wyatt pointed out

"Sorry, but mom's are meant to cook, their meant for everything, because their that cool!I mean honestly if their weren't any women what would happen?" Chris asked

"Your spending to much time with your aunt, and the rest of the women in this house!" Wyatt said, smiling

"Probably..." Chris said and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about his mom, he dosen't remember her, she died when he was about 3 so, i mean he's has some idea what she looks like and everything, but he can't really remember anything about _her_...that kinda sucks, but atleast he's got his dad

"Well, you better hurry up and eat, the bus will be here any minute" his dad said

"Yeah, i know" he said as he started to devour his food, just as he put the bowl in the sink the bus honks outside "Bye dad, love you!" he said as he got his back pack

"Bye buddy, love you too!" he screamed as Chris ran out the door, Wyatt just shook his head as Chris mad a mad dash for the bus.He hates school, but he loves the bus, kinda weird

* * *

As Chris got on the bus, people were saying... 

"Hey dude!" his best friends

"Hey Chris!" his kinda friends

"Hey Chrissy!" the okay girls

"Hey hottie!" the popular girls

"Hi!" the nerds

"Hey CJ!" his best,best,best friend Jesse said as he sat next to him , in the back of the bus

"Hey Jess" he said as he looked around and people started to talk to him

"So dude, are you coming to my house today?" Jesse asked Chris

"Ummm...i have to ask my dad" he said as he talked to his current girlfriend Janie

"I thought you said you could last week!" he complained

"I did?" he asked, feeling bad

"Yeah, remember, we were going to rent the scariest movies we could find and watch them..." he said hoping it would ring some bells

"Oh yeah! Count me in again dude!" he said as he slapped Jesse on the back

"Good!" he said. Secretly he kinda like Chris...more than just a friend, and he always has, he just dosen't know how to tell Chris.But the major problem is that Chris thinks of him as his brother, and nothing more

So nothing out of the ordinary happened at school, Chris got in trouble in just about every class, didn't get a detention, okay not that normal. Until Chris and Jesse were walking home. They were talking just like normal and goofing off

"Dude, she _so _likes you!" Chris said to Jesse

"Too bad i don't like her!" _'I love you,Chris!'_ he felt like screaming it but he just couldn't

"Why not?" he asked

"She's just not my type" _'She's not you!'_

"Well then buddy, what is your _type_?" he asked smiling, and you could clearly see 2 dimples

"I don't know, just not her!"

"I KNOW THAT! But _why_!?!" Chris asked

"Because...she's a blonde and she has brown eyes!" he said thinking of the first thing he could

"Your kidding...right?" he asked, stopping, so Jesse stopped walking too

"No...why?" he asked

"Your not going to go out with her, just because she has blonde hair and brown eyes?" he asked

"Ummm...yeah?"

"OH MY GOD!" Chris screamed as he started walking again

"What!?!" Jesse asked

"I can't believe you, is what!" he said

"Why?" he asked

"You know what? Never mind! I really don't want to talk about it!" he said as he looked at Jesse

"So! What are you doing tonight?" Chris asked, trying to change the subject

"Ummm...nothing,_why_?" he asked, _'Maybe, he wants to go out with me!'_

"No reason" he said as he stopped at his house "So,i'll see you tommorow,right?"

"Ummm...yeah" he said "Bye CJ"

"Bye Jess" Chris said as he walked up to his house

"I'M HOME!" Chris screamed

"Hey sweetie!" his grandma greeted him

"Hey grams" he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek "Where's dad?"

"He's ummm...he's on a date"

"Why?" Chris asked

"Because, he like this girl, he likes her alot" Piper said

"Yeah,sure, whatever...i'm going to my room" he said as he walked upstairs

"Okay, great" Piper said to herself "Wonder if he's going to scare this one off, just like the others?"

* * *

That night when Wyatt came home, it was completley silent, a little too silent 

"Mom! Dad! Mel! Chris! Anyone!?!" when he screamed that his mom came out of the kitchen

"Hey sweetie!" she said

"Hey, where's everyone at?" he asked, looking around

"Mel,Darren and the girls went out to eat, Coop,Henry, and Leo all went to a hockey game, and your aunts are out shopping and last but not least, your son is locked in his room" she finished

"Why is Chris locked in his room?" he asked,confused

"Maybe, just maybe, he dosen't like the idea of you dating people, especially, without even telling him!" Piper said with her all knowing smile

"Possibly" he said with a little shrug "Well, i'm really tired, so night mom" he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek

"Night!"

Wyatt never really knew that Chris didn't like him dating, he never said anything about it, he always said it was cool, and he should have some fun and he always thought that Chris was happy about it, but apparently not. When he got to Chris's room he heard loud music so he knocked as loud as he could and screamed "CHRIS!" and soon enough Chris answered

"What?" Chris asked

"Just came to say night" he said looking at Chris strangley

"Oh well then, night!" he said as he slammed the door shut

"Okay..." Wyatt said, he was tempted to knock again, but he didn't, he just went to his own room and fell asleep.

* * *

Chris woke up around 11:30, he was suprised no one woke him up.So he got up and walked downstairs, he heard his dad on the phone 

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"So, i uh, wanted to know if you would like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Great! Around 6:30, yeah...great...so you then, bye"

"Who's comming over for dinner?" Chris asked making his dad jump

"Umm...my girlfriend, Lizzie" he said smiling

"Yipee!" he said sarcastically

"Chris...if you don't want me to go out with her, then just say so, and i won't" he said looking directly at Chris, and suddenly Chris felt _super _guilty, his dad had pretty much made his ENTIRE life _just _about him, and now his dad found someone he seems to really like, and he's acting like a 3 year old!

"No, it's fine, i mean what could one little dinner hurt?" he said with a little smile, which Wyatt returned

"Thanks bud!" he said as he gave him a quick hug before going upstairs

6:30 p.m. the Halliwell Manor...

"Now remember, be polite" Wyatt said to everyone, mainly Chris with that last comment

"Okay, that hurt! When am i _not _polite?" he asked smiling

"Oh i don't know, maybe every single day?" Wyatt said and everyone started to laugh a little

"Well, i heard that kids learn their manners from their parents, so..." Chris said and everyone laughed

Then the doorbell rang

"I'll get that" Wyatt said as he rushed off to get the door, he came back a minute later with a pretty good looking girl. She had long curly brown hair, dark blue eyes, and was perfectly fit. She also had a HUGE smile, it kinda creeped Chris out, but he kept that to himself. One threw one, his dad introduced them, until they got o Chris

"Hi, you must be Chris, your dad, told me so much about you!" she said as she stuck out her manicured hand, so he had to shake it, but after she turned around, he wiped his hand on the pillow nex to him, no one noticed.

"Okay people, lets go eat!" Piper said as she got them all in the dining room, and told them where they would be sitting, and Chris got to sit across from Lizzie and his dad.

"So Lizzie, what do you do?" Phoebe asked

"I'm a teacher, i teach 8th grade" she replied smiling

"Really, i bet that's fun!" she replied laughing

"Actually it is, i like of of my students, they hardly ever get in trouble!" she replied _still _smiling

"Well Chris, is in 8th grade and we can't keep him out of trouble!" Piper said, looking at Chris who wasn't even paying attention, atleast until a pea hit him, he looked up to see his cousins laughing and he just flipped them off, then they just gasped and all glared at him

"Christopher!" Wyatt scolded, he couldn't believe Chris would do that, especially when Lizzie was here

"Sorry" he mumbled, all he did was flip them off! Big whoop! But nooo they flick food at him and nothing happens! It was soo unfair!

"So, anyone want seconds?" Piper asked

"I would love some more! It's delicious!" Lizzie said

"Why, thank you!"

"I have a question?" Chris said

"What is it bud?" Wyatt asked

"Where did you guys meet again?" he asked, he had to make sure to keep his dad AWAY from there, forever!

"We meet at Uncle Charlie's(**AN**: i have no idea, it was just the first name that popped in my head) our friends knew each other, and set us up" she aid holding his dad's hand, and Chris thought he was going to hurl

"Anyone want o help me with drinks?" Piper asked

"I will!" Chris yelled a little too suddenly then he rushed out of the room

"Chris, you okay?" his grams asked

"Yeah, i'm just perfect" he said

"You don't like her do you?" Chris turned around to see his dad

"I like her...i'm just not in love with her" he said, not really wanting to say he hates her

"It's okay, you don't _have _to like her" Wyatt said a little sad, he loves her, and his own son can't even stand her, but he won't tell him because he probably thinks he has to like her

"Dad, you know me! If i didn't like her you all would know!" he said giving him a little smile, Wyatt had to admitt, his son always did tell someone if he didn't like them

"Okay, just hurry up with the drinks,okay?" he said and Chris nodded, and Wyatt gave him a little smile before walking out of the room

So Chris did hurry and when he walked out his cousin,Prue,stuck out her foot so he tripped and the drinks spilled on his dad and Lizzie, she let out a loud scream and his dad did too, his grandparents and great aunts were all over their trying to clean them up

"I am _so _sorry!" Chris said as he got up, he looked at his dad, he looked pissed!

"It's okay, just go get a rag would you Christopher?" Wyatt asked trying his best not to scream, Chris ran from the room as fast as he could, he knew he was in trouble when his dad used his full first name, he didn't want him to have to say Christopher Perry.

"Here" he said as he handed a rag to his dad and Lizzie "And again i'm sorry" he said as he walked over to his seat,but this time Penny tripped him, and he hit the floor _hard_

"Chris,what's with you today?" Wyatt asked as he looked at his son

"I have no clue" he said looking at a smirking Penny

"Okay" Wyatt said as he looked at Penny

"Chris can you go get dessert out of the fridge?" Piper asked

"Sure grams!" he said as he got up and walked into the kitchen

When he walked out, of course Pearl had to trip him, which caused the dessert to fly out of his hands and on to Lizzie's face, which made her scream

"OK! THAT'S IT!" Chris screamed as he tackled Pearl and immediatley all 5 of them were fighting

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!!!" Wyatt screamed, and all 5 of the kids stopped fighting and looked up at the red faced Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.The only words that came out of Chris's mouth were

"Oh shit!"

* * *

AN: Okay please review! It makes me update faster!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Charmed

Hey everyone, thank you SOOOO much for the reviews, i love to hear what you think!!!

* * *

_last time:_

_"Chris can you go get dessert out of the fridge?" Piper asked_

_"Sure grams!" he said as he got up and walked into the kitchen_

_When he walked out, of course Pearl had to trip him, which caused the dessert to fly out of his hands and on to Lizzie's face, which made her __scream_

_"OK! THAT'S IT!" Chris screamed as he tackled Pearl and immediatley all 5 of them were fighting_

_"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!!!" Wyatt screamed, and all 5 of the kids stopped fighting and looked up at the red faced Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.The only words that came out of Chris's mouth were_

_"Oh shit!"_

_

* * *

_

"Oh shit!"

"Christopher-" he started but hten he suddenly stopped, did he really want to explode in front of Lizzie? He could just wait until she leave's then he can kick Chris's ass! Yep, he like that idea "Would you please stop fighting and sit down" he finished camly

"Ummm...sure...daddy" he said hoping to soften him up, he knows exactly what his dad is doing.He's trying to be a gentleman in front of Lizzie, but when she leaves...he didn't even _want _to think about what would happen to him! His dad just gave him a smile before saying sorry to Lizzie over and over again, she said it was fine, though.

"So, this night is pretty much ruined,huh?" Wyatt asked with a little smile

"Not really" Lizzie said "Even though i'm covered in pop,cake,and many other things, dosen't really mean the _whole _night is ruined" she said with a smile,

_'Does she EVER stop smiling?'_ Chris thought, it was kinda sickning,ever since she got here she's been smiling non stop!

So after that, the night went pretty good.Then dinner was over and it was time for Lizzie to go home.YES! Chris couldn't have been any happier

Wyatt walked Lizzie to the door but before she left Wyatt started to kiss her! So Chris stuck 2 fingers in his mouth and make fake gagging noices, that caused them to stop and stare at Chris, Chris could tell that Wyatt was pissed! So he just gave them one of his cutest smiles and blew a kiss at his dad before turning and running out of the room.

"I'm sorry about him" Wyatt said shyly

"It's okay, he wasn't that bad" she said with a smile

"Your kidding right?" he asked

"No! Some of the other guys i've dated have had sons around his age, trust me, he was...well behaved" she finished lamley

"He was the worst wasn't he?" he asked with the hint of a smile

"No...well, yeah, kinda" she said, Wyatt just smiled and laughed a little

"Yeah...i'm working on that" he said

"Okay, i better go" she said as she gave him another kiss before saying "Call me sometime" as she left

"Yes!" Wyatt said as he shut the door

"Oh, how pathetic!" he heard Chris say

"You!" he growled, completely out of his good mood, as he started to advance on Chris, who started to walk backwards

"You don't want to kill me? Right daddy?" he said more to himself

"Of course i don't buddy" he said smiling

"Good"

"The who would be cleaning up after demon attacks, re painting the garage door, taking out the garbage, and doing landry for the next month?" Wyatt asked, smiling at the look on Chris's face

"A MONTH!?!" Chris screamed

"Considering all of the damage you caused tonight only, yeah, i think i'm actually being pretty nice" he said as he walked closer to Chris, who was still walking backwards

"Okay, your right daddy, i deserve to be punished for a whole month" Chris said giving him puppy dog eyes

"Those are NOT going to work this time Christopher!" he said, just as Chris hit a wall, and Wyatt stopped once he was right in front of him

"What are you talking about daddy?" he asked, trying to sound innocent

"Oh you know what, now move here! NOW!" he screamed when he noticed that Chri wasn't moving

"Nu uh! Not unless i have a witness!" he said

"Christopher!" he said warningly

"Can i atleast have one witness, that's all i ask, just one!"

"Christopher Perry" he said

"Chris knew his dad was gonna kill him, and know he just got his dad to use the 'Christopher Perry' thing, in under 2 minutes! He was gonna die a slow and very painful death, so he started to walk towards his dad, until he was about 3 feet from him

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, in front of me, _right now_!" he said, trying REALLY hard not to smile, Chris immediatley walked right infront of him. And he suprised him, a LOT! He hugged him "Thak you for not being _that _bad" he said as he pulled back to see Chris's shocked face

"What?" he asked confused, that was not what he expected, then his dad smacked him on the back of the head, really,really,really hard.That he had been expecting, just first

"What was that for!?!" he screamed as he rubbed the back of his head

"For causing trouble!" he screamed, then he hugged him again.Chris was _SO _confused, was he in trouble or not? When his dad pulled back he blocked his head, expecting his dad to hit him again, but he just smiled and laughed

"I AM SOO CONFUSED!!" he said

"Good!" Wyatt said smiling, as he pushed Chris towards the stairs "Now, go to your room!" he ordered.Before Chris could take one step his dad smack him on the back of the head again, just as hard

"OOOWW!!" he screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A PREGNANT WOMEN!!!!" he screamed and his dad started cracking up laughing,Chris just shook his head and walked upstairs.

* * *

It was already Sunday. To Chris the weekend passed a little too quickly, but it was about 12:00 in the afternoon and he was at home, watching his dad vaccum.How boring is that? 

"Chris, why aren't you hanging out with your friends?" his dad asked, he just shrugged his shoulders

"Oh, interesting!" Wyatt said as he sat down next to Chris

"I just feel like spending time with you, is that a crime?" he asked

"I guess not" he said as he layed back

"So...what are you doing today...daddy" he asked smiling

"WELL! I am going to hang out with some of my friends" he said with a smile

"You have friends?" Chris asked amazed, Wyatt just gave him 'the look' "Sorry, it's just i only see you as my dad, not some elses friend"

"Yeah, i know. I saw my dad the same way" he said "So am i really that old and uncool, that i can't have any friends?" he asked

"Nah! Your probably the coolest dad _i _know" he said

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, some of my friends think your 'a total hott hott hottie'" he said mimicking some of his girl friends

"Cool, i'm a hottie" he said with a smirk

"Don't get _too _cocky dad...it dosen't make you very attractive" he finished with a smirk, and his dad hit him with a pillow

"Very funny!" he said, trying not to smile, but he failed miserably

"Well, i thought so" he said "I'm going to the bathroom" he said as he got up and walked out of the room, just as the phone rang

"Hello?" he asked

"Hi, is Chris there?" a girl asked, he could hear other girls in the background

"Yeah, he just went to the bathroom, but he'll be out in a minute"

"Cool, so are you like his dad?" a differnent girl asked

"Yeah, why?" he asked

"No reason, other that Emily Benson has a total crush on you!" one of them said and they all started to laugh

"Great!" he said as he saw Chris come out of the bathroom "Well, here's Chris!" he said as he handed the phone to his son

"Who is it?" he asked

"A LOT of girls, and apparently Emily Benson has a crush on me!" he said as he walked to the table and sat down

"Okay, dad listen to this conversation" he said as he put it on speaker phone

"Hello" he said

"Hey hottie!" came the reply from all of the girls

"Hi, who are you?" he asked

"Emily, Jamie, Kayla, Macie, Lynn, Lauren, Bethany, Nichole, Sally, and Olivia" Emily said

"Okay, hey ladies" he said "So why did you call me?"

"Well we have very sad news for you!" Bethany said sadly

"Wait, let me guess, Janie broke up with me?" he asked, with a little smile, and his dad saw that

"Yeah, how did you know?" Lynn asked

"Because i broke up with her this morning, and now evidentally, she's saying she broke up with me!" he said

"Okay, well let us tell you what we heard,'kay?" Lauren said

"Sure Laure, go ahead"

"Okay! Brendon said Jesse said Haley said Bryan said Dylan said Cole said Jake said Max said Rachel said Janie said that it was over" she said in one breath

"Wow!" Wyatt commented and was even more amazed that Chris looked like he understood all of it

"11 people?" Chris asked

"Yeah, and probably even more babe, anything we can do?" Jesse said

"Actually Jame, you can start a _little _rumor, you know, if you wanted to" he said with a smile

"We would love to babe!" they all said

"Good! Anything else?" he asked

"Yeah, will you go out with me?"Nichole asked

"Sure" he said and he heard giggling on the phone

"YAY! Later baby!" Nichole said as she hung up, and so did Chris then he sat down in front of his confused father

"You okay dad?" he asked

"Yeah, you just broke up with your girlfriend and you got another one?" he asked

"Yeah" he said, not seeing his dad's point

"When did you brake up with her?" he asked

"Ummm...about 5 minutes ago" he said and his dad's jaw fell to the floor

"All of those people found out in 5 minutes?" he asked amazed

"Evidentaly, i'm supried it was only 11 people" he said

"And you have another girlfriend?" he asked

"Yeah...why?" he asked

"No reason" he said as he got up and left the kitchen, but Chris heard him mumble "I'll never get teenagers!" and he started laughing

* * *

The next day after school...

Chris was walking home with Jesse again, and Jesse was acting kinda weird, he was constantly touching him or just, acting like he likes him, it just kinda scared Chris.

_'What if Jess does like you more than just a friend?Will that totally ruin our freindship?I don't want it to, but what if he totally hates me because i don't like him the way he like me? Either way our friendship is pretty much over! This sucks!'_was Chris's thoughts

"Chris...CHRIS!" Jesse screamed

"Huh?Sorry" he said "What were you saying, i just kinda zoned out"

"I was asking if you wanted to see a movie tonight?" he asked

"Uhhh...i don't know, i'm really busy tonight" he lied

"Oh,okay, that's cool" he said dissapointed

"Sorry, can i have a raincheck?" he asked

"Anything for you buddy!" Jesse said _'Their's that wierd thing again! I should just ask him if he like me!Then if he does...then what, i could cast the truth spell, it wouldn't really be personal gain, it would be more like friendship gain, ya i like it!'_

"Well, this is my stop!" he said as they made it to his house

"Okay see ya dude!" he said as he gave him a pretty long hug and then pretty much ran away, Chris could have sworn he felt Jess play with his hair a little._'Creepy'_ Chris thought as he walked inside his house

"Was that Jesse?" Wyatt asked, once his son came inside, he could have sworn he saw Jesse play with Chris's hair

"Uhhh..yeah" he said as he sat down

"Really, i could have sworn i saw him twirling your hair a little" he said as he sat down next to Chris

"You did?" he asked and his dad nodded his head "Good, i thought i was going crazy, i could have sworn i felt him play with my hair s little.He's been acting strange" he said

"Really...how?" he asked, having an idea why

"I don't know, just saying weird things, kinda like the stuff Nichole says, and he's constantly trying to touh me and it's just wierd" he said and he looked at his dad who had a little grin on his face

"What?" he asked, not sure if he wants to know what his dad has to say

"I just think he might...you know!" he said

"Huh?" Chris asked

"He probably likes you Chris!" Wyatt said, if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"No! Jesse's not gay! And if he was, i highly doubt he would like _me_!" he said

"Why?" he asked

"Because he's my best friend, you know, like my brother, and that's it!" he said well more like screamed, mainly trying to convince himself, and he wasn't doing do hot

"Maybe you see him like that, but he might not, you never know Chris" he said

"No! He dosen't like me! I have to go!" he said as he ran upstairs

"Well, their friendship is ruined" Wyatt said as he got up and got ready to make super

* * *

**AN:** Another chapter done, so please review!!!!

by the way their will _NEVER _be Chris/Jesse! so sorry for you people who might want that


	8. Pop quizes and mom's

i do not own Charmed

* * *

Chris spent the whole night telling himself that Jesse did _not _like him! Because he sure dosen't like Jesse, he likes girls, not guys. He fell asleep around 3:30 a.m. And his dad woke him up at 6. So least to say he was super tired. He was sitting on a little wall by the street outside his house, waiting for the bus. He was usually never out this early, and now he was SUPER bored.About 5 minutes later he saw the bus, but he didn't get off of the wall until it stopped and opened the doors. 

Once again he was greeted by all kinds of different names, and in different ways. He saw Jesse saved him a seat, he had to sit next to him, although maybe this time he would pay closer attention to him.

"Hey dude" Chris said trying to sound as normal as possible, as he sat down

"Hey Cj, whats up?" he asked with a smile

"Nothing really" he said as he turned his head as his other best friend Peter said something. Then he started to talk to Peter but he noticed that Jesse leaned over a little and it looked like he was _smelling _him.Okay, deffinatley really weird. But he tried to ignore it.

"Dude, are you smelling Chris?" Peter asked Jesse, and Jesse immediatley stopped and he preteded not to know anything

"No! I'm trying to hear the conversation" he lied

"Sure! That's why you were smelling his hair...you like him!" Peter said

"No i don't!" Jesse lied

"Yes you do!" Peter said

"Peter! Who likes who?" Vannesa Jonestone asked

"Jesse like Chris but Chris dosen't like Jesse" he said

"Ohhhh, so good!" she squealed and told the person in her seat who told the people in front of them, funny thing is that it's exactly like telephone, but the news always ends up the same when it has something to do with Chris atleast, people never lie about stuff with him in it, mainly because he's friends with _everyone_! He's not a prep at all! He just loves to talk to people and meet new people.

"I DO NOT LIKE CHRIS!" Jesse screamed

"Then why were you smelling him!?!" Peter asked just as loud, so that everyone looked at them and Chris just gave a little nervous smile, before it quickly dissapeared, he really wanted to stay _away_ from this conversation.

"I WASN'T SMELLING HIM JACKASS!" Jesse yelled

"YES YOU WERE I SAW YOU!" he screamed back, and Chris quietly got out of the seat and sat next to Vanessa

"Kill me now!" he moaned

"Sorry bubby!" Vannesa said, she's known Chris since they were in pre school, and she's always _loved_ to gossip

"Yeah, i know.BUt this rumor is going to be all over school, 15 after we get there!" he said

"Yeah, probably, but i told Susan that you DON'T like Jesse, so your fine! Jesse however...i mean he was actually smelling you, i saw him!" she said

"Are you serious?" he asked already knowing she was

"Yup! I saw it with my own 2 eyes!"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM PETER! AND I WASN'T SMELLING HIM!" Jesse yelled

"YES YOU WERE!" Peter said

"GOD! WOULD YOU TWO JUST _SHUT UP_!!" Chris yelled, finally having enough

"But Chr-" Peter started

"I _really _could care less if he was smelling me! And i'm not saying he was, i just _don't _care, i already have a headache and we haven't even made it to school yet! So could you both just SHUT UP!?" he said in one breath

"Wow Chris!" Vanessa commented

"Thanks" he said as he rested his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes.

"You okay buddy?" she asked

"Not really, i just want to go to sleep and never wake up!" he said, as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Well, you can take a little nap, i'll wake you up when we make it to school" she said, and Chris just nodded his head a little.

* * *

When he got to 5th period he found out he had a pop quiz, wondeful.

_"What is my cup size?"_

_"Do you think i'm hot?"_

_"Would you do me?"_

_"What's my favortite color?"_

Woah! He had to be imagining this...she he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he looked at the paper, their was normal questions on it. I'm losing my mind!

And they he saw someone shimmer into the room, he quickly froze the room, before anyone noticed.It turned out to be a women.

"Come here Christopher" she said

"Who are you?" he demanded

"My names Bianca...i'm your mother" she said

* * *

i know it's super short but atleast i updated! please review or else i won't update!


	9. AN

So...I decided to leave it right here. I might do a sequel, but I'm not sure. I just need some opinions.Which is where you all come in! If you want to see a sequel tell me, and I'll eventually get to it. Probably within this month or sometime soon. Yeah, I'm not abandoning this story, this just seems like a perfect place to end, I mean what better way to leave then on a cliff hanger? You all probably hate me now but...atleast I might do a sequel.

brilliantbrunette494


End file.
